An automobile windshield molding is usually attached around an edge of a windshield panel so as to seal the space between the windshield glass and window opening of a vehicle body panel. Typically, the automobile windshield molding is either directly attached to the vehicle body panel or is supported by a fastener fixedly mounted on the body panel. Various types of moldings can be installed on the bodies of vehicles. For example, it is known to provide windshield moldings having both sealing and decorative functions when they are installed between the peripheral edges of the windshield glass and associated vehicle window opening. These moldings are usually extrusion molded in a long belt shape using elastomers such as rubber and synthetic resins, and usually consist of a support leg which adheres and fastens to the vehicle body side and a decorative portion which is exposed toward the outside.
The extruded molding structure is typically inserted into the space between a window glass panel and an adjacent window opening of a vehicle body panel to form a streamlined transition therebetween. Prior art windshield moldings generally suit their intended purpose of filling the gap between the windshield glass and vehicle body panel; however, some prior art designs are known to create an undesirable whistling noise as air turbulence passes over seams or pockets of the molding structure. In addition, such seams or pockets in the molding structure are susceptible to the collection of dirt and other debris which is difficult and inconvenient to remove from the molding structure.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to overcome the above limitations by providing a cost-effective windshield molding structure which is easily installed in the space between the windshield glass and window opening to provide a relatively smooth and decorative air tight transition between the windshield glass and vehicle body panel, thereby minimizing air flow whistling and reducing the collection of dirt within the windshield molding structure.